A New Moon: LJ's Story
by LavenderLimmerick
Summary: Gibbs is called to Jenny's office. The 7-old waiting there is not what he expected.
1. The Meeting

"You did it. You killed Petty Officer Fisher "

That was all Gibbs said as he walked into the interrogation room. The women half-smirked. "Prove it." Gibbs half-smirked back. "Alright, let's start with the murder weapon. There were traces of lavender and other ingredients of some kind of lotion. When we searched your house we found that lotion, a perfect match. Next, in your car's backseat there was blood splatter. You just couldn't quite see all the way under the seat while you were cleaning. You had opportunity and motive. That enough for you?" Her face had fallen. "Fine," she whispered "I'll confess. But only if you take care of Jess." Gibbs thoughts traveled to the woman's 5-year old daughter. That sweet little girl. "If you give a full confession, I promise, she will be taken good care of." Gibbs answered.

"Hey Jess, you remember me?" Gibbs asked her as he sat down across from her at his desk. "Yea," she responded happily "Your agent Jibbs." Gibbs smiled. "Yes. Jess there's something I need to tell you. It's really important." There was no use correcting her, it wasn't a big deal. Jess nodded. "Jess your Mom has to go away for a while." he said looking at her for a response. "Why? I don't want Mommy to leave!" she said tears forming in her eyes. Gibbs looked sadly at her. "It will be okay Jess. I promise." he said trying to look the little girl in her eyes. She looked up tears flowing down her face and Gibbs wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. His shoulder was wet by the time she was through but Gibbs didn't mind. Jess had a hard road ahead of her and it wouldn't hurt him to care. She would need someone to care.

As Jenny watched the scene from above on the platform , she made a decision she had promised long ago to never make. It was time for Gibbs to meet his daughter.

Jenny stared at her phone. Luna, her 9 year old daughter, sat at her conference table humming to herself. She knew she had to call Jethro, but she was fighting a real battle trying to do so. Finally she took one deep breath and dialed him before she lost her nerve. "Agent Gibbs." he answered. "Um, Jethro can you come up to my office?" she asked nervously. "Jen, what's wrong?" he questioned worriedly. "Nothing, I ..... just have something to tell you." she answered. She could almost see him raise his eyebrows over the phone. "On my way up." he said before hanging up.

Gibbs walked in on the sweetest thing he had seen in a long time. Jenny was tickling a little girl and the girl was squealing with delight. Jenny looked up. "Jethro, there is someone I want you to meet." she said happily. Gibbs smiled back and squatted down to greet the child. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm LJ." She said. Jethro made what could only be described as a completely shocked look. After Jenny shot her a look LJ rolled her eyes. "Luna Jaquline Gibbs Shepard."

After a moment of shocked silence, Gibbs looked at Jenny. She nodded her head. He was going through so many emotions, anger, Jenny hadn't told him, confusion, this was DEFINITELY not what he was expecting, and lastly, joy, he had a daughter. A smiling, green-eyed, red-headed angel for him to love and spoil. Jenny squatted down next to them. "LJ, this is your dad." she said pointing at Gibbs. LJ quirked her head to the side ever so sweetly. "So your my Daddy?" she asked him. Looking at Jenny again Gibbs nodded. LJ jumped into Jethro's arms and cuddled. "Nice to meet you Daddy." 


	2. Out for Ice Cream

"Jenny, why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

He was hurt, she could see it. "I didn't want to hurt anyone." she answered, her eyes not leaving Luna, reading a book in the corner.

Jethro lifted up her chin so his eyes met hers. "This wouldn't have hurt anyone Jen. You know me. I loved being a father and Kelly always wanted siblings." he said.

"You aren't angry?" Jethro sighed. "Jen I could have been furious. I am upset, but one look at that angel over there and all I feel is love." he replied. She was so relieved to have finally told him. "Why don't we go get to know your daughter?" she said.

Jenny drove to Luna's favorite ice cream shop, Big Addy's. Luna was bouncing in the backseat the whole way there. "Dad, I have to introduce you to everybody. There's Addy, her husband Al, their daughter Clover, and Clover's Aunt Michelle. They have the BEST ice cream!" she happily babbled. "You take her often, I'm guessing?" he said loud enough so only Jenny could hear. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So Luna," Jethro began, "What's your favorite sport?" Luna didn't even have to think before she shouted "Football!" Jenny rolled her eyes again.

"You got good taste." Jethro said laughing. "What sports do YOU play?" he continued.  
"Soccer and, Mom, does ballet count?" she asked.

"Yes, Luna, you spend enough time there and come home stinky enough." she answered laughing. "Ballet and football. That's quite a pair." Gibbs said, laughing to.

They pulled up to the old-fashioned ice cream parlor. "Yey!" Luna yelled dashing to the door. Gibbs and Jenny followed her into the bright blue building. Luna was already ordering. "Addy, could I have my usual, with extra sprinkles, like always, and Mom wants the ChocoCoffee Cone. And my Dad wants...." she paused there. "He wants the same as Mom please." she said making her decision. Just like her mother, he thought, quick and decisive.

"Hello Addy." Jen greeted the heavy set older woman. "Is that Agent Gibbs I been hearing all about?" she asked with a southern twang. Both the adults blushed fiercely. "Yes Addy, it is," she answered, totally embarrassed. "Thank the Lord you finally came to your senses!" Addy exclaimed. She came out from behind the counter and gave Jethro an appraising look. "From all that I've heard and all that I see I have to agree with you, he's a keeper." she said shooting Jenny a thumbs up before returning to make the cones. Jenny blushed an even deeper crimson.

Jethro knew how to stop that blush. He gripped her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek. She turned and gave him the oddest expression and he just smiled. "Let's go find our daughter." 


End file.
